nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Trade: Askael
After an initially wary engagement involving the scrambling of gryphons and comparing of butts, Ser Bartelemi and the crew of the Pensari meet Commander Bloof during turn 5. After an exchange of gifts of wine, he gives them a tour of the Orang Kingdom. Askael (Collin) As the crew of the Pensari drifted pleasantly through the Mar de Anguilas, a gentle breeze conjured by the ship's wizard propelled them onwards. A warning call sounded from the lookout at the head of the ship. "Sir, I see something up ahead! Something... well, it looks like a fire! Stop the ship!" The commanding officer on board -- a Knight of the Flame, Ser Bartelemi of the 2nd Banner -- stormed to the front in a fury. "Why the devil have you stopped my ship, eh lad?" "Well, sir," the young man stuttered, nearly cowering beneath the knight's glare, "we're either right on top of it, or that thing is huge! I worried we'd run aground if we kept going." Ser Bartelemi chewed on the ends of his mustache in thought, unaware he was showing his nerves before the rank and file. "You have my apologies. Very well: Helmsman, take us ahead, but slowly. We'll see what this is all about. And order the troops to stand to. Knights as well." He turned to stalk back to his cabin and begin donning his armor, raising his voice: "I want those hippogryphs in the air in 5!" Orang (Belvin) Commander Bloof was roused from his slumber by two concerned workshop chimps. "Go away! I hate you!" "Of course, sir, but our telescope picked up on a foreign airship-" "Why didn't you say so??" Commander Bloof rolled out of his cushy army chair and waddled outside. Two baboon soldiers were busy comparing butts. "Come with me!" Bloof barked. "Perhaps Supreme President Koog's automated messages reached someone after all. Or something. Are foreigners people or things?" "I would say people, sir," one workshop chimp said. "Hmmm. We'll see." Bloof chose his widest, most masculine stance as a flock of hippogryphs approached the station. Askael Bartelemi landed his hippogryph with a trot, hopping down a stretch of rock followed closely by a small honor guard. He removed his helmet, grinning at the party that had come to meet him. "Greetings, friends. We come from the far off land of the Askael, in search of the sender of a message speaking of trade. Might our journey have come to an end?" Orang Bloof bowed in a manner either obsequious or sarcastic. "That it has!" he trumpeted. "We are master traders. We have the best trade. No one trades better than us." On cue, a workshop chimp ran up to Bartelemi and offered him a bottle of wine. "Care to join me on a magical tour of the Orang Kingdom?" Bloof asked with a wink. Askael Bartelemi slid from the saddle and tucked his helmet under his arm, striding forward to greet Bloof. "You know, I think that would be just the thing after a long journey. But only if you allow us to share our gifts as well." A small chest was brought forward, containing three bottles of the finest Askaelian wine. "Shall we?" Category:NBX: Trade Agreements